Más que solo ganar
by Xlarazondeser
Summary: El campeonato de atletismo estaba cerca, su sueño se alejaba al escuchar las palabras del medico, todo parecía perder sentido hasta que llegó él. Yaoi.


**Nombre: **Más que solo ganar

**Serie: **Inazuma Eleven

**Pareja: **Goenji x Kazemaru

**Historia/Edición:** xlarazondeser

**(Descarga directa)** "Solo el comienzo" 13/20

**Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Level 5**

**Más que solo ganar**

_(Goeni Shuuya x Kazemaru Ichirouta)_

Apenas 11:30 de la mañana, Goenji Shuuya recorría las 8 calles de camino a casa del velocista, no lo había visto mucho en las últimas 2 semanas así que decidió ir a su casa aunque corriendo el riesgo de que no quisiera recibirlo, no lo culpaba, si eso le hubiera pasado a él seguramente estaría igual o más enojado y deprimido, realmente esperaba que el verlo le animara un poco, no quería verlo así por más tiempo y estaba decidido a todo para cambiarlo.

―Hijo te busca uno de tus amigos―anunciaba su madre abriendo un poco la puerta de su cuarto

―no quiero ver a nadie―apenas se escucho del peli azul

―no se preocupe señora, intentare convencerlo de que salga―le sonrió―claro si no le molesta

―está bien―sonrió también―lo he intentado yo varias veces pero espero que tú tengas más suerte

La puerta se cerró dejándolos solos, el peli azul aún no se levantaba de la cama y una pila mal acomodada de revistas podía verse en su pequeño escritorio.

―extrañaba verte Kazemaru, llevas días evitándome―se sentó a un lado suyo―no puedes seguir así, tienes que salir, no solucionaras nada si te quedas ahí simplemente quejándote, se que te sientes mal pero…

―tú no sabes cómo me siento―por fin habló el velocista―perdí la oportunidad que estaba buscando desde hace 2 años y quieres que lo tome como si nada pasara, ¿Estás loco o simplemente eres estúpido?

―lo siento―agachó la cabeza―lo sé pero no solucionaras nada quedándote acostado quejándote y sufriendo por lo triste de tu situación

El campeonato de atletismo se llevaría a cabo en 3 semanas, la oportunidad que muchos deportistas esperan con ansia, la última competencia antes de salir de la secundaria, los visores y las 3 becas ofrecidas a los mejores no era lo que hacía tan importante aquel evento sino la oportunidad de competir ante los mejores atletas de todo Japón, una oportunidad única misma que el peli azul esperaba con ansias, de entre muchos había sido elegido, cuando se lo dijeron no se lo creyó, estaba tan feliz, por fin uno de sus más grandes sueños se cumpliría, correr los 200 metros en esa pista al lado de grandes velocistas, todos ellos promesas en la rama, frente a esa gente, con esa atención, simplemente lo que él siempre estuvo esperando

― no puedo hacer nada ¿No escuchaste al doctor? 2 meses son los que necesito para recuperarme por completo, había estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo y mírame nada más―dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos―apenas si puedo ponerme en pie

En pleno entrenamiento había sufrido una lesión importante en la pierna derecha, el diagnostico del doctor no era para nada confortante, estaría fuera de la pista por 2 meses, el competir en un mes era algo más que complicado, necesitas reposo y luego trabajo de recuperación, "No puedes esforzarte tanto, no podrás hacerlo" fueron las últimas palabras del sujeto de bata blanca, las lagrimas del peli azul mancharon el uniforme, ese mismo color naranja con el que se había aquel puesto en tal competencia.

―no llores―lo abrazó―debe ser frustrante, sentirte tan impotente pero…no me gusta verte así, no me gusta a mí y muchos menos a tu madre…a todos los que te quieren, por favor Kazemaru, hasta un esfuerzo, hazlo por mí, salgamos aunque sea a dar una vuelta, te aseguro que te sentirás mejor

Apenas pasaba el medio día, el cielo nublado tal como lo había estado el día anterior y el anterior, los pasos torpes del chico que se apoyaba en una muleta para darlos, el viento y el sonido no muy lejano de aquellos puestos ambulantes que se apresuraban a recogerlo todo intentando ganarle a la lluvia.

―quiero ir a la pista ¿Puedes llevarme? ―se apresuró a preguntar antes de que el moreno tomara la palabra

―claro pero―miró a su alrededor―está a punto de llover

―no te preocupes, será rápido

Las pequeñas gotas comenzaban a empapar la pista, el lento recorrer por la línea de salida, esas sonrisas involuntarias, el apretar de manos ante tal impotencia, tanto esfuerzo que se iba desperdiciado, todos esos sueños, ilusiones…todo caía junto con aquella lluvia.

― ¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día? ―preguntó el delantero del Raimon

La lluvia caía cada vez más fuerte y aquel chico permanecía parado a media pista sin decir ni una palabra con la cabeza agachada y lagrimas camufladas entre la lluvia que recorría su rostro.

―Vas a enfermarte―caminó hacía él―sé que es difícil Kazemaru pero no puedes hacer esto, te estás torturando y lo sabes bien, tie…

―siempre que cerraba mis ojos podía verlo―sonrió―a la gente, los corredores , se podía sentir la tensión combinada con emoción y a lo lejos podía verse la línea de meta, el sonido que anunciaba el inicio y los nervios que aumentaban al igual que el sonido de mi respiración, ganar y que la gente me aplaudiera, toda esa emoción que no sabía en donde guardarla, no podía evitar esa sonrisa, simplemente era involuntaria y…ahora todo se fue, sé que no debo seguir así pero es difícil el pensar que estuve tan cerca

―Kazemaru si tu deseo es competir lo único que necesitas es esforzarte en mejorar

― ¿Para qué? El doctor dijo qu…

―no importa lo que haya dicho, no te ves tan mal, podrías siquiera intentarlo ¿No crees? Esforzarte, dar todo de ti y ya después si no puedes competir al menos lo habrás intentado

El penúltimo partido del campeonato de fútbol, la segunda y ultima semifinal estaba por completar el tiempo corrido, el marcador se movía a 3-1 con el tanto anotado por el moreno, Goenji dejaba los números definitivos dando el pase a la final, la mañana del sábado se definiría todo.

―y ¿Cómo está? ―preguntó con algo de temor el delantero al ver la reacción del doctor

―su pierna a mejorado sorprendentemente pero no creo que sea suficiente como para ganar una carrera, esas competencias son demasiado desgastantes

―eso quiere decir que no podré correr ¿Verdad? ―preguntó esta vez el peli azul

―puedes correr pero no al 100%, tu lesión sanó pero la falta de entrenamiento en el periodo de reposo puede pasarte factura, llegarías muy por debajo del nivel de los otros competidores, ya está en ti la decisión de participar o no aunque en mi opinión sería bueno que no lo hicieras, no parece que suceda pero también es probable que te lastimes más y entonces créeme que no serán solo 2 meses los que necesitaras para recuperarte

―eso no importa―sonrió―correré el sábado no importa que pase, ese siempre ha sido mi sueño y no lo dejaré ir así como así

―tu amigo es algo extraño―comentó el médico con una sonrisa en el rostro

―lo sé pero créame, nadie puede quitarle esa idea de la cabeza

Caminando lentamente por un parque, el anochecer parecía no estar lejos y el viento frio comenzaba a correr.

― ¡Felicidades! ―lo abrazó―como quisiera ir a verte, lamento mucho tener que perderme algo tan importante para ti

―no te preocupes por eso―le sonrió―a mí también me gustaría estar ahí viéndote ganar la carrera

―muchas gracias Goenji―suspiró―si no hubiera sido por ti seguramente aún seguiría llorando en mi cuarto, quejándome de todo, gracias por animarme y a pesar de todo siempre estar ahí cuando te necesito aunque yo no me dé cuenta

―oye―le tomó de la barbilla―eres mi novio ¿No? Yo siempre voy a estar ahí cuando me necesites, siempre voy a apoyarte y por sobre todas las cosas siempre voy a asegurarme de que esa linda sonrisa que me hizo quererte no desaparezca de tu rostro ni un momento, tú eres muy especial para mí ¿Lo sabes? No importa que pase yo siempre voy a estar contigo

El suave y tierno toque de sus labios, ese sabor a uva que tanto le gustaba, un abrazo, cálido…como siempre, una mirada y esa sonrisa que le hacía olvidar cualquier problema, esa habilidad inexplicable de hacerlo reír aún en un momento difícil, ese "Te quiero" al oído que le hacía temblar y ese inevitable suspiro al reconocer su perfume mientras reposaba tranquilamente en su pecho, un adiós acompañado con beso en la mejilla, ese sentimiento que le ayudaba a seguir adelante, que le inspiraba a ser mejor y el propósito de dar lo mejor, se lo debía después de todo lo que había pasado.

― ¿Estás listo Goenji? ―preguntaba el numero 11 antes de empezar el juego, un simple si con la cabeza anunciaba que todo estaba listo

El silbato del árbitro daba inicio al juego, la final del campeonato comenzaba, solo 90 minutos para demostrar quién era el mejor, nadie quiere perder y mucho menos una final, el empate a cero al minuto 50 lo demostraba muy bien, diagonal por la banda derecha y un remate apenas desviado del numero 11 ponía tensión al encuentro, minuto 78, disparo de media distancia, el portero suelta el balón y el numero 10 aprovecha para tomar el rebote, "Solo unos minutos más" pensaba el delantero mientras festejaba el primer gol del encuentro, minuto 83, tiro de esquina, la defensa peina el balón pero no impiden que el mediocampista del equipo contrario tome el balón, tiro casi al Angulo que de milagro tapa el portero, 3 minutos de compensación pero no pasa nada, el partido termina 1-0, por fin el campeonato es suyo.

El calentamiento para el velocista comienza, la gente comienza a llegar, las gradas comienzan a llenarse, el peli azul nunca había visto tanta gente.

―oye Goenji ¿No piensas quedarte?

―lo siento―tomó su mochila―tengo que hacer algo

― ¿A dónde vas? ―preguntó el capitán pero no encontró respuesta, el delantero ya se había ido

Se acercaba poco a poco, sus pasos lentos e intentaba controlar su respiración dando un pequeño soplido al viento, todo parecía tan irreal, ¿Sería todo un sueño? Sería algo normal si lo fuera, lo había imaginado tantas veces que era increíble que de verdad estuviera pasando, miraba a su alrededor, ¿Cómo cuantos eran? Demasiados, las gradas estaban llenas, pudo ver a su madre y varios de sus amigos, el que él no estuviera ahí le desanimaba un poco pero lo dejó de lado, sabía bien que él también estaba haciendo uno de sus sueños realidad, lo único que llegaba a su cabeza era si había conseguido ganar aquel partido, todos se acercaban a línea de meta, los nervios atacaban de nuevo aunque la emoción ganaba la batalla, estaba ansioso y aún más al verlo de lejos, todos en sus posiciones preparados para la señal, el ruido de la gente quedaba atrás con aquel disparo y entonces así llegaba nuevamente esa sensación, ya no había nada más, la línea de meta estaba cerca, su corazón latía con fuerza y un pequeño dolor comenzaba a recorrer su pierna derecha, no podía dejarlo todo, todo por lo que pasó, todo el esfuerzo…de nada serviría si se detenía, el final llegaba 2 corredores delante de él y uno más que le alcanzaba, debía darlo todo, no estría bien consigo mismo si no lo hacía, el podio se alejaba, una milésima lo decidía todo.

― Kazemaru―gritaba el moreno alcanzándolo―estuviste increíble

―lo sé―respondió con una sonrisa el peli azul―di todo lo que pude así que no me siento mal por no haber ganado

―para mí yo creo que ganaste, el doctor no te daba esperanzas ni de pararte al otro lado de la línea y en cambio terminaste cuarto en una competencia de esta magnitud

―todo te lo debo a ti―lo abrazó―por haberme apoyado, animado a seguir cuando lo vi todo perdido, gracias

―sabes que siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, no importa que sea, siempre voy a cuidarte

El moreno correspondió el abrazó, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y un tímido beso en la mejilla le fue robado al peli azul, metió la mano a su bolsillo y sacó la pequeña medalla que a cada miembro del equipo de fútbol le habían dado por ganar la final de aquel torneo y ante la sonrisa de su novio la colocó en su cuello.

― ¿Por qué me das esto? ―preguntó aún sonriendo el velocista

―pues―lo abrazó de nuevo―digamos que no me iba a quedar con las ganas de verte con una medalla

―pero…es tuya, yo no puedo aceptar esto

―ahora es tuya y tú eres mío así que nadie pierde―le dijo al oído el moreno

―eres increíble ¿Lo sabías? ―se atrevió a decir el peli azul más que sonrojado

―sí, lo se

El atardecer se hacía presente, un beso, un abrazo y la última mirada a la pista, el velocista había ganado más que una simple carrera, había realizado un sueño…no, algo más que eso, algo que nunca se imaginó tener, algo que no quedaría en su cabeza como un simple recuerdo, algo que valía mucho más que una simple medalla dorada.


End file.
